


Nightmares to Come

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst - Peter’s nightmares haunt him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WC100 Prompt: # 117 – Insomnia  
> Episode Tag: Gloves Off  
> Disclaimer: White Collar is owned by Jeff Eastin

Peter bolted upright in his bed, trembling. He clenched at the sheets until finally he calmed as his nightmares released him. His stomach rolled and he rushed to the bathroom. He emptied his stomach and sat on the edge of the bathtub. 

Minutes slipped by as he sat there staring straight ahead lost in his own thoughts. When El sat next to him he jumped. “Hon – this is not your fault. You had no way of predicting what would happen. You were trying to protect Neal.” She spoke quietly and gently rubbed his shoulders and back.

“What if he’s right El. What if they found Ellen because of my actions? Maybe if I trusted Neal more …” Peter let the thought hang there. He was afraid for Neal, and kept speculating on what would happen next. His intuition told him that whoever went after Ellen was now focused on Neal. He shuddered at the thought.

El hugged him once more. “Hon, you are Special Agent Peter Burke, and you would never deliberately hurt anyone. This is not your fault. Now, please just come back to bed. You need to get some sleep.”

He softly kissed his wife and followed her back to their bed. He lay there listening to El’s rhythmic breathing as his wife drifted off to sleep. He closed his eyes dreading the nightmares would return, bringing with them the prospect of a dead Neal Caffrey.


End file.
